battleoflafandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Stavrou
Cpl.Nick Stavrou (1988-2011) is a character in Battle: Los Angeles.''' Biography Nick Stavrou was a Marine in the United States Marine Corps. Stavrou was a Greek from New Jersey who, after joining the Marines, proved to be an excellent sniper. He was also friends with fellow marine Kevin Harris. The Beginning of the End The squad he was in needed to retrieve civilians from an police station before the air-force bombed the area around the police station. Upon arriving in the area, they are ambushed and take causalities. They are able to meet up with Elena Santos, Staff Sergeant Richard Oswald,Reid and Harper which are the only survivors of their platoon and Santos of hers. They continue approaching the police station and are under fire until they make it in. They then learn their are 5 surviving civilians in the police station. Joe Rincon (Hector's father),Hector Rincon, Michele (Kirsten's Aunt), Amy, and Kirsten. After laying the injured marines in a helicopter, they see the helicopter is full and cant take the civilians and the uninjured marines. As the group on the ground sees the helicopter rise up, and watches in horror as a Alien Wedge Ship destroys the helicopter killing the pilots and injured marines,Shaun Lenihan, Scott Grayston, Corey Simmons, and Richard Guerrero. The surviving marines and civilians retreat into the police station and later he and Kevin Harris are sent to hot wire a bus and along the way they find a living alien unconscious. From this encounter with the alien and the help of Michele, Michael Nantz discovers the alien's weak spots. Kevin Harris is successful in hot wiring the bus, and Stavrou is seen high fiving Kevin Harris. The remaining marines (including Harris and Stavrou) and civillians are forced to run to bus because the aliens started breaching the police station. Fight For Survival They are all able to get in the bus where a little while later discover the aliens track electronic signals and when the bus begins moving they spot a M1A2 Abrams attacking the hostiles and they then learn the ramp they planned to use is destroyed. The bus is suddenly under attack by aliens, and the group runs off the bus. As Stavrou is viewing the aliens from behind the parked bus he sees Harper get shot in the head and fall over dead. 2nd Lieutenant William Martinez orders Stavrou, and Corporal Lee Imlay to the top of a garbage truck. While Stavrou and Imlay are firing their guns Elena Santos joins them. The group manages to kill the first wave of aliens on the bridge, cheers are heard through the air then immediately stopped after a new threat appears. The Walking Gun is fired at Staff Sergeant Richard Oswald where he manages to jump off the Humvee Gunner in time, but a car is propelled and falls on him instantly killing him. The Walking Gun is then pointed at Stavrou, Imlay, and Santos. Stavrou yells "It's turning this way!". Imlay then yells "About to hit the van guys! Get out now!" and jumps off the garbage truck first leaving Santos and Stavrou still on top. Stavrou tells Santos to come on, which Santos replies "I'm Stuck!". Stavrou manages to pull out Santos, and throw her out, but he ends up falling back down on the garbage truck. As the Walking Gun is about to be fired Stavrou looks up and sees there is no hope for him. He stares on as the rockets streak toward him killing him instantly. Gallery BLA 029.jpg|Stavrou, getting a high-five after hot-wiring the bus. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased